Not a monster
by Lunnaris91
Summary: A female worgen feels bad after being bitten. Can a death knight help her? Written about two years ago for my boyfriend's birthday, characters are our toons.


Disclaimer: I don't own Word of Warcraft, I just use its universe to write things. Worgen hunter is my main, nelf dk is my boyfriend's. Also, I'm not a native speaker so sorry about the mistakes . hope you like it. Part 1 of 3.

My name is Lisari, and here is my story. It's not so special, it is just the story of my life. But maybe someone wants to know it.

I have lived for twenty years after the Greymane Wall, built by the Gilnean to be separated of the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms. I didn't know any other place and sometim es I felt really bored, but I knew that there I was safe, that the world outside was dangerous.

But any os us Gilnean people knew was that something evil was inside the walls of our city. My parents tried to protect me, but I could hear things. The worgen, terrible beasts whic I didn't know well, were somewhere inside the city.

I can perfectly remeber the first day I saw one of them. I was with Schwarz, the Gilnean mastiff I have had since I was a child, looking for some foxes to hunt. Then, I heard my father yelling to me not to enter at home. I was near it, but I can't arrive. Before I could notice, a pack of hungry wolves were around me.

I have not clear memories about that. I was losing blood and I could feel my arm's skin, where one of them had bite me, was burning. I fell faint. When I woke up again I was confused and I felt something had changed in me; I was stronger, bigger, and had a lot of hair all over my body. I became that I have always been afraid: a worgen.

I could hear hunters' voices near me. They catched me, but I could kill one of them before. A time after someone told me it was my father.

Krennan Aranas, the Royal Chemist, did a potion that, thought it wasn't an antidote was a help to control my new wilderness. He was who told me about my father, and I could do nothing but cry.

I was walking aimlessly when a strange person appeared in front of me. She told me that she was a night elf, a race I have never seen before. She explained to me that some of them were the first worgen, long time ago. The night elves guided us to Tal'doren, a big tree where they live in the forest, and they accepted to help us with the Orcs and Forsaken with a condition: we must join the Alliance again. We didn't ha'e any other option, so our leader Genn Greymane accepted.

A few days after we arrive to Darnassus by boat. Once there I decided to explore a bit. Their houses were too different of ours, all was colorfull and with a strong relation with nature.

Suddenly, I felt I was been observed. When I looked around me I could see an attractive night elf. He was good-looking, but his heavy plate armor, his brilliant sword and his blue, cold eyes told me he was a death knight, an old servant of the powerful Lich King.

I didn't know what to, but he smiles at me and talked to me.

-Hey, cute. You're new here, don't you? My name is Eruner.

-I am Lisari, nice to meet you.

-Can I invite you to a drink?

I nodded and followed him to the inn. He ordered a pair of beers. He was doing a lot of questions about me, but I didn't know how to answer them. I only have my dear mastiff, which has always been by my side, and now it seems I have found a friend I was scared of losing him. Someway he could be considered as a _monster_ like me, I knew that people usually didn't feel comfortable with death knights. People used to think they were cold and unfeeling creatures. But I felt Eruner was different. When I looked at his eyes I could feel he has had a heavy life, too.

-Eruner, can I ask you a question?

-Eruner, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Of course, baby. What do you want to know?

-How it was being under Arthas control? He was as horrible as people say?

-It was like a nightmare. I would love to say I had forgot all of that, but I remember it every day. We were like puppets under his hands. I did a lot of things and I hate me because of that. I killed my parents when Arthas made me destroy the village I used to live in.

When I Heard that I felt my eyes burning. I didn't want him to see me crying, but he worried.

-Lisari, are you ok? Have I told you something that scared you? I'm sorry, I didn't want to.

I sighted, he had to knew it.

-Eruner, I… I haven't be honest with you. I'm not what you think I am.

-What I think? If you knew what I think… We have been talking for the last three hours and I feel like I know you since forever, like I was united to you somehow. When I look at yor black, sad eyes I feel you have suffered, too.

-This is what I really am- I said as I transformed in front of him. I tried not to cry while I feel the pain of my conversion. Embarrassed, I look at a mouse under the table. I couldn't look at Eruner. His hand touched my chin almost tenderly.

-Don't look at me, I'm horrible! I didn't want to keep this as a secret to you. I'm a worgen, I was bitten a few weeks ago, and when the hunters catched me I killed one of them. It was my father, you know? And I didn't notice I have killed him until a few days later, when the Royal Chemistry told me. When he gave to me the potion which makes I can control myself most of the time.

My eyes were full of tears. I whistled for Schwarz, which was near the table eating chicken bones, and I run outside the inn before Eruner could follow me. I didn't stop until I arrived to the Howling Oak. When I arrived, I could see my people were excited. I asked Gwen Armstead what was happening.

-Lisari, good news! Tyrande and Malfurion have been talking with Genn. He will travel in the next boat to Stormwind to speak with the king Varian Wrynn. Some of the Gilnean will travel with him.

-Gwen, can I go?

-Of course. Go to the pier and tell Genn you want to go with him.

After a long trip to Stormwind, we finally arrived. I felt impressed when I saw the big city. Suddenly, I felt so alone.

I went to the inn and booked a room. I left Schwarz resting and I started walking around the city. Some of the humans tried to flirting with me, since I was in my human form again. I couldn't stop thinking about Eruner. It hurted me to think about it, but I have felt in love with him. Love at first sight, as they say. I have never know someone I felt so comfortable with, apart of the fact that both of us had a sad past.

I got to the park and sat on a bench. A guard apprached me.

-You're not from around here, right?

-No, I'm one of the Gilnean who had came with the King Greymane.

-It is a wonderful place, isn't it?

-Yeah, it makes me feel calm. But why is the cementery so near?

-Do you know what this palce used to be? It was where the night elves lived. But Deathwing burned the place and killed most of the elves. It was like a nightmare. The cementery is here to remember us that the death can be in every place, even the most beautiful ones.

His words made me think of Eruner again. He was a night elf, and he has died at a young age to fight for a king who didn't deserve that name. But he could be

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar una vez más en Eruner. Era un elfo de la noche, y había muerto joven para ser levantado luego por un rey que no merecía tal nombre. They had used and forced him to do terrible things, but he continued with his life. I should do the same, now I see it clearly.

Without thinking I went to the port to wait for the boat to Darnassus. When itI arrived, I was frozen at the dock when I saw Eruner walking down the boat. He saw me, and his eyes took on a warm glow.

-¡Lisari!

-What are you doing here? I will return to Darnassus because of you!

-When you leaft the inn I followed you and listen to you talkin with that Gilnean woman, Gwen is her name? I waited for the next ship to come here and looking for you. There is something I want to tell you, and I'd like you to listen carefully.

He took me to a waterfall I hadn't seen before, right outside the city. We sat down on the grass with the squirrels jumping around us.

-Lisari, the truth is that I don't know what to soy. You have run away after reveal me your true form think I will hate you or think you're a monster, but is not like I was better. I don't care what you did in the past, those are experiencies and thing we can't change and they have make us the way we are now. I don't know if you'll think I'm crazy or want to take advantage of you, but when I met yo I have had a crush on you. Talking to you I have discovered we have a lot of things in common, almost like I was alive again. And you'll make so happy if you accept to have a relationship with me.

-I ... I love you, I know it. I was afraid not to like you so I showed you how I am. I guess it was a way to test yourself, if there was any chance that you notice me it was about how I really am, not pretend or lie. And yes, I want to be with you.

Under the red sky of Elwynn Forest, Eruner kissed me for the first time. We area worgen and a death knight, both of us seen like monsters by some people. But we are also Lisari and Eruner, two people who love each other. And this is something no one can ever change.


End file.
